gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Realm
The Shadow Realm is an alternate dimension. It is, as its name suggests, very gloomy and dark, but does have sunlight. Sunlight in this dimension is light blue, however, and there is less day than there is night. Appearance In the Shadow Realm, very much like the Light World, there are planets and galaxies, but they are all much larger. Oddly enough, however, despite planets having massive size, they have a rather low gravity, even though in the Light World, the larger the planet, the greater the gravity. The Shadow Realm appears very dark, with sparks and glowing shapes floating around, and a slight blue color being seen. Organization In the Shadow Realm, there are many kingdoms, with most of them working together. There are rarely any wars in the Shadow Realm, as there is always a council of four ruling the entire dimension, known as the Great Four. As said, they usually work together, and will always attempt to prevent uprising against the Great Four. There are always weekly meetings between the Great Four and their forty lesser councilors to discuss events or generally how everything is going. Language Shadem (Shad-em) is the primary language of the Shadow Realm. The Realm also utilizes English and Spanish as the other primary languages, but Shadem is spoken more commonly to native inhabitants. Shadem is a rather easy language to read, if not written in its ancient form. It is simply an English word, but backwards. However, plural words ending in S, or words with Apostrophe S, such as guys, girls, or guy's, will keep an S or apostrophe S at the end. Names, however, are not backwards. Concerning hearing or speaking the language, it may be harder for those who are not excessively fluent in it. Most inhabitants read and write Ancient Shadem and Modern Shadem, and will often write it when trying to prevent the less-fluent from understanding or intruding. Ancient Shadem composes of symbols, while Modern Shadem composes of English letters. Education In the Shadow Realm, the education revolves around Math, History, and other classes, but mostly revolves around learning language. The languages that are required to learn are English and Shadem. Afterwards, students choose to learn other languages, mostly from the Light Realm, to allow them to blend in. Inhabitants The inhabitants always have three forms: one resembles a human being, the second form is their true form, the appearance varying from a jet-black colored human being with red eyes to a jet-black creature of varying appearances. The third form is select; when an inhabitant reaches a certain age, they can choose another being they can mimic. They can take on a darker-colored form of that person, though some can completely mimic a person's appearance. The Great Four can assume more than three forms, being able to appear as literally anything they want to, but they require great concentration to mimic items that are not of equal size. Though the Great Four are older than the dimension itself and can live forever, Inhabitants can last to only a few thousand years. Due to this, there are birth limits. Atmosphere The atmosphere of the entire Shadow Realm is similar to that of Earth's. However, due to different elements in the atmosphere, an unprotected human could only last a few days. As such, visitors require special medication (which only needs to be taken once) that makes them completely immune to the atmosphere; when exiting the Realm, one would require another medication to enable them to be used to the old atmosphere they lived in. Under construction. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations